A Surprise Wake Up
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Yata wakes up to Fushimi in his bed and they have a brief talk, when Fushimi leaves, he reveals something that pisses of Yata.


**A Surprise Wake Up.**

* * *

Yata Misaki moved to the side on his bed, blankets slightly draped on the lower half of his body while his arm hangs off the edge, his eyelids are partially opened but are still drowsy from sleep. He can feel the burning itch on his neck, going down to his collarbone to his chest. He blinked a few times, wondering what he did last night, only remembering the flash of silver in the night and a few bottles of Whiskey in his hands, then boom, he laid in bed like any other morning with a slight pounding at his temples.

Something was rather different though. He pushed himself upwards and let out a drawn out yawn, rubbing his eyes with his hands and laying down on his other side, then his eyes widened in shock to what he found. A bunched up dark blue haired male lying unconsciously next to him, breathing slowly in and out.

Yata gasped and moved away, wondering what the hell is Fushimi Saruhiko in his bed, lying next to him as if he always belonged there. Yata swallowed thickly and felt the rush of anger pulsing in his heart, radiating through his fists, he reached forward, grabbed the blankets that encircled Fushimi and pulled them away from him.

Fushimi groaned from the cold breeze and lack of warmth, he blinked open his eyes and noticed a furious half naked Yata, holding the blankets and on his knees while glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my fucking room?!" Yata screeched, throwing the blanket to the floor and grabbing Fushimi and pulling him up, almost beginning to shake him before Fushimi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yata's open mouth and sighing before pulling away.

He stayed upwards and rubbed his eyes with his hands, yawning in the process while Yata's mouth was wide open in shock, a streak of red flush covered his cheeks as he dropped Fushimi's shirt from his grasp. He didn't expect that to happen, maybe a snarky remark about late night drinking, instead he received smooth soft lips against his mouth.

Fushimi looked at Yata's bedside table where a clock was and groaned, "It's 7:30.. Jeez. Can't we sleep for a few more hours?" He wondered, plopping back down and closing his eyes.

Yata frowned, "What happened last night? I mean.. I don't remember you at all.."

Fushimi opened his eyes, frowning, "You phoned me.. drunk. Told me to come and get you, so I brought you home and when I was going to leave," He stopped to see Yata glare while a smile spread across his face, "You wouldn't stop begging me to stay."

Yata grit his teeth hard, embarrassed that he would ask Fushimi of all people to come and get him, to take him home and suddenly ask his nemesis to stay with him as if he's some sort of fucking teddy bear. The shame pressed against his skull so hard, he shook his head and tried to ignore the warm flush beginning to burn his senses.

Fushimi watched Yata struggle to ignore his pulsing feelings, he frowned and felt mildly impatient. "Misaki, get the blanket, I'm cold."

Yata flinched at the name and reached for the blanket on the floor, passing it to Fushimi and watched him cuddle with the blankets. His anger almost depleted but he felt uncomfortable and strangely used.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Yata suddenly asked after a few seconds of rare silence between the two. Yata reached up at his neck and itched where it burned, there were rashes there on his neck, something he didn't remember but he stared intently at Fushimi who looked up, watching him curiously.

Fushimi pressed his face into the dark blue blankets, smelling the scent of Yata Misaki, taking it all in and feeling warmth collide through his skin. When he looked back up at Yata, he stopped itching his neck, instead he placed his hand on a few of the rashes and rubbed his fingers against them.

There was a small feeling that Fushimi felt that he didn't want Yata too know just yet. He wanted this to continue, like when they were friends once long ago, a sort of compliance and understanding, now there's a large wall, building taller and taller into the ever burning skies.

"It was hot last night," Fushimi murmured in the blanket, hiding a smile from Yata who stayed content.

Yata bit down on his lip, letting his hand drop to his knee and sighing. The spring morning air is cold coming from the open window, he leaned forward over Fushimi who watched him as he closed the window. Sitting back down and looking around the room, finding it was the same as when he left, only that Fushimi's black shirt is lying on the floor with his boots and scepter.

"Not going to bitch at all? Are you usually this placid in the morning?" Fushimi wondered, a bit teasing since Yata has never been so calm before, he's usually exploding with pint up anger over every little thing.

Yata grimaces at Fushimi, knowing he's smiling behind the blankets. "Fuck you, stupid monkey," Yata crossed his arms over his chest, growling but at the same time feeling exhausted and confused. Something is weird, something strange and he can't put his finger on it.

Yata quickly got off the bed and grabbed Fushimi's clothes and tossed them to him, "Get out. I don't want you here, I don't even know why you're here.. fucking asshole."

Fushimi sighed, reached underneath the pillow for his glasses and began to put his clothes back on. Before he left, he quickly looked back, putting the memory of a furious Yata in his mind, "It's the same reason for what's on your neck,_ Mi-sa-ki~_" With that he left, grinning as Yata's eyes widened as he ran to the bathroom.

What Yata found were rows of darkened red hickey's aligned around his neck, down to his collarbone where a bite mark is bruising and of course going downwards to his stomach and hips. Yata grit his teeth hard, glaring at his reflection and beginning to yell furiously at Fushimi who exited his house and went walking home.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

It's been a while since I've wrote another **Fushimi x Yata** fic. :D Since the other season of Project K will be coming out soon, I don't know when but I can't wait nonetheless. :)

I wanted to try and write a lemon, but I don't know how to write one, so I didn't bother. :\

I hope you enjoy, Yata and Fushimi might be different, I'm not so spot on with them.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
